Injuries and accidents are prevalent worldwide as a result of falls from ladders. The cost to an individual who suffers a fall from a ladder is tremendous. There is not only a financial burden from medical expenses and lost wages as a result of injury, but also the emotional cost of pain and suffering. The cost of ladder fall accidents is also transferred to uninvolved parties if the fall results in a death or life-altering injury of a family or community member. A ladder fall in the workplace also has detrimental impacts in the areas of loss time, workers' compensation claims and increased insurance rates for both the injured party and the employer.
A spotter or helper can be used to help prevent ladder fall accidents. For example, an assistant can hold the bottom of the ladder to try and stop the base of a ladder from moving. Thus, a person can use the ladder knowing that someone is holding the bottom of the ladder and lessening the likelihood that the ladder will shift or topple. Accidents due to ladders slipping or moving relative to the ground while in use are less likely when someone is holding the ladder to stop it from moving but does not completely eliminate the danger. Additionally, supplemental manpower is not always available to have a spotter or helper assist in holding the base of the ladder while in use. Requiring a person to hold the ladder also decreases the productivity of the project worksite as the individual holding and stabilizing the ladder is unable to actively contribute to the advancement of the project while securing the ladder.
Utilization of a spotter or helper to secure the base of a ladder while in use is also not a solution to the problem. The safety of the individual on the ladder is limited to the spotter's ability to retain the ladder in a safe position. As the individual on the ladder leans to the side or back while ascending, descending, or working on the ladder their weight shifts and the ladder may shift as well resulting in the ladder falling and injury to the individual on the ladder. Once a ladder begins to shift, it becomes very challenging for a spotter or helper to prevent the ladder from completely toppling.
A ladder stabilizing solution which provides support for the ladder and prevention of the ladder from shifting sideways, kicking back, and kicking over is desirable. It is also desirable to prevent loss time accidents, have lower workers' compensation rates, retain trained employees on the job, and maintain lower insurance premiums.